Sabor a ti
by GrexdeCullen
Summary: Con la llegada del nuevo jefe a la empresa, Bella se ve implicada en un juego de seduccion y mentiras que la llevaran, no solo a aborrecer a ese hombre sino tambien a amarlo sabiendo que pertenece a otra. Todos Humanos. Rating M por Lemmons


Bella POV

Tic, tic, tic, tic…

-Arg!- Apague la maldita alarma que no dejaba de sonar –Jeremy es hora de que te vayas- le despoje las sabanas de su cuerpo y por ultima vez observe cada musculo que poseía.

-Espera amor, deja que me quede un rato mas- giro su rostro hasta quedar enfrente del mío y me miro dulcemente que me fue imposible decirle que no.

-Esta bien, pero en cuanto termine de desayunar de patitas a tu casa- agarre la sabana y me la enrolle en el cuerpo, me levante de la cama y fui a darme un baño.

Estaba en la ducha cuando oí la puerta abrirse-Jeremy te dije que no me gusta que entres cuando me estoy bañando-

-MI amor pero si te he visto desnuda tantas veces que no debería darte pena- hizo a un lado la cortina del baño y entro para ponerse a un lado mío.

-Lo se y por eso hay un limite así que por favor retírate- me seguí enjuagando y lo ignore, oí como salía del baño y azotaba la puerta.

Terminando mi baño me puse una blusa de manga larga blanca con rayas café y unos jeans entubados con mis botas negras, agarre mi bolsa del mismo color que mis botas, me maquille ligeramente los ojos y baje a desayunar, seguramente Jeremy ya se había ido después de cómo lo corrí en el baño.

Me prepare un pan tostado con mermelada e hice mi malteada matutina, me fije en el reloj y vi que ya iba retrasada 10 minutos. Tome las llaves de mi auto y salí corriendo de la casa.

Iba manejando como desquiciada cuando otro carro se me atravesó, frene inmediatamente-¡Estúpido! Fíjese antes de cruzar- le grite lo que mas pude pero y era tarde ya se había ido el carro.

Para variar llegue tarde al trabajo- Don Luciano asegúrese de que no me encierren- le dije al guardia, baje del auto agarre mi bolsa y me dirigí a la oficina.

Estaba esperando el ascensor cuando Alice mi mejor amiga me saludo-Hola Bella ¿Qué tal tu día?-

-Ummm Alice te diré que pésimo-en eso el ascensor se abrió y Alice me acompaño a mi piso, ella era muy agradable siempre estaba de buen humor pese a los problemas que tenia, además siendo una chica muy hermosa, con su cabello negro y sus ojazos verdes, de estatura baja pero con curvas suficientes para que tuviera a todo hombre babeando por ella.

-Amiga sonríe, presiento que mejorara tu día- me abrazo poniendo su mejor sonrisa Colgate -Por cierto sabes que hoy llega el nuevo jefe de la empresa y por ahí andan diciendo que no esta nada mal-

-Hay por favor Alice! Seguro ese chisme te lo conto Jessica ya sabes que de todo se entera-

-No amiga esta ves no fue Jessica, fueron TODAS- me reí de ella a veces se dejaba llevar por los chismes que todas las secretarias decían.

Llegue a mi piso y me despedí de Alice –no olvides que hoy comemos en el Balthazar*- le dije asegurándome que no me dejara plantada.

-Claro amiga te veo ahí a las 3- se despidió con un beso en el aire.

-Señorita Bella, aquí están los reportes que me pidió- Ángela mi secretaria me dijo

-Gracias Ángela, ahora por favor te pido que no me pases llamadas tengo trabajo que hacer- le pedí de la forma mas amable y ella asintió.

Entre a mi oficina a revisar los reportes de la ultima compra de tabaco que se había realizado, no me podía quejar tenia un trabajo excelente siendo directora de compra y venta de la empresa Founder's cigarettes, años de estudio habían valido la pena, mi amiga Alice era directora de diseño e imagen de los cigarros. Ambas habíamos estudiado en la misma universidad por eso tenia tanta confianza en ella.

-Señorita Bella acaba de llegar el nuevo jefe y aviso que todos los directores se presentaran en la sala de juntas- Ángela me dijo

-Gracias Ángela enseguida voy- tome los papeles y me dirigí a la sala de juntas. Esto del nuevo jefe había causado gran revuelo en la empresa todas las secretarias andaban emocionadas por que según ellas el nuevo jefe era muy apuesto.

Llegue a la sala y vi a Alice sentada en su puesto platicando con Mike el jefe de producción, ya eran varias veces las que el se me había insinuado pero tajantemente lo rechazaba ahora al parecer quería acostarse con Alice.

Tome asiento alado de Alice alejada lo más posible de Mike pero aun así me hablo.

- Hola hermosa Bella, ¿tuviste una buena noche?- me dijo con su cara de depravado que tenia.

-No es de tu incumbencia Mike- voltee a otro lado para que viera que no quería hablar con el

-Parece que no- dijo para si mismo pero decidí ignorarlo, no valía la pena.

Estaba revisando que todos los papeles estuvieran cuando Alice me dio un golpecito en un costado

-Ya llego Bella- me dijo muy atenta mirando al hombre

Levante mi vista y vi al hombre mas atractivo jamás visto en mi vida, ¡y yo decía que Jeremy era el mas apuesto que conocía!, el se quedaba corto con el que mis ojos miraban, su cabello color bronce estaba revuelto como si no se hubiera peinado, muy sexy, sus ojos verdes tan hermosos como unas esmeraldas, nariz recta y pómulos levemente marcados, sin olvidar ese pálido color que poseía su piel, baje mi vista y vi que traía puesto un traje negro que le quedaba perfectamente bien, y usaba una bufanda del mismo color enrollada en su cuello, con precisión dejo su portafolio sobre la mesa y se dirigió por primera ves a todos los presentes

-Buenos días a todos, soy Edward Cullen el nuevo presidente de Founder's cigarettes -su voz sonaba firme pero aterciopelada.

-Bienvenido Edward nos da gusto tenerte aquí- dijo la hipócrita de Lauren, que además venia vestida con una blusa pequeñísima y una minifalda que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, por algo era proveedora.

-Diríjase a mí como señor Cullen y esto va para todos, no me agradan los igualados- tenía el ceño fruncido y los puños cerrados, se había molestado gracias a la ofrecida de Lauren.

-Pero que sexy se ve enojado verdad Bella- Alice me susurro en el oído echándose aire con la una mano, un gesto que hacia cuando literalmente se calentaba.

-Pero mira que bien dotado esta- seguía Alice y yo no pude más que mirar hacia esa parte de su cuerpo y vaya que Alice tenia razón estaba muy bien dotado.

-¿Quién se encarga de compra y venta?- estaba mirando su cuerpo que no me había dado cuenta que Edward estaba preguntando por mi hasta que Alice me volvió a dar un golpecito en mis costillas.

-Y…y…yo Señor Cullen- tartamudee sintiendo como empezaba a sonrojarme

-Y bien que tienes que decir- se me quedo mirando e hizo que me sonrojara más.

-Este… mmm… si…tengo…- no podía decir una frase completa, su mirada me perforaba y hacia que no pudiera hablar coherentemente.

-Puede o no responderme- ahora si lo había hecho enojar

-Perdone Señor Cullen pero es que ella no se siente muy bien en estos momentos- Alice salió a mi defensa y realmente se lo agradecí

-¿Y eso a mi me importa?- Edward contesto indiferente

-Lo siento pero pensaba que…- Alice continuo pero Edward la interrumpió

-Escuche a mi no me importa lo que pase en la vida de ustedes solo quiero saber lo que pasa en mi empresa- golpeo fuerte la mesa con los puños cerrados mirando hacia donde estaba yo –Se termina la junta- agarro su portafolio y se fue de la sala.

-Bravo Isabella, mira lo que provocas- Lauren me miraba como si quisiera asesinarme

-Pero si mira que tú empezaste, haciéndote la importante- le conteste ya puesta de pie enfrente de ella

-¡Que! tienes envidia de que te lo baje- Pero si que era descarada la mujer

-Por favor Lauren no digas estupideces- me fui de ahí dejándola con la palabra en la boca

Llegue a mi oficina para terminar mis pendientes cuando Ángela entro –Señorita Bella, el señor Cullen quiere verla en su oficina-

Que quería ahora, que le hablara en privado de mi trabajo.

-Gracias Ángela, enseguida voy- me pare y de nuevo agarre los papeles que iba a necesitar –Oh! Ángela no te dijo para que me quería ver- pregunte por si acaso

-No, Señorita Bella pero se oía bastante enojado- me dijo

-mmm, gracias de nuevo Ángela- dude en ir o llamarlo para que fuera mas concreto, pero me decidí por lo primero.

Iba decidida a aclarar lo sucedido en la junta y así poder quedar en paz con el.

-Señorita Bella, el Señor Cullen la espera- me dijo Jessica su secretaria, me pregunto como le había hecho para quedar en ese puesto si ella estaba como recepcionista.

-Gracias Jessica- le dije y entre a la oficina

-¿Querías verme?- el estaba de espaldas al escritorio y en cuanto oyó mi voz se giro.

-No sabes que se toca primero antes de entrar- me dijo indiferente

-Vaya al grano Señor Cullen no tengo todo su tiempo- me estaba empezando a enojar

-Primero yo soy el que no tiene todo su tiempo, y te llame por que quiero que me des informes de la última compra que se hizo- ya no se veía tan enojado como en la junta de hace unas horas.

-Ok, mire aquí tengo todos los reportes de la compra que se hizo a la fabrica que nos provee el tabaco y según los informes nada se quedo a deber- le asegure

-Eso esta muy bien, al parecer si sabe hacer su trabajo -me observo detenidamente y vi como se empezaba a acerca mas.

-Eso es todo lo que tengo Señor Cullen, con su permiso -

Tenía su rostro muy cerca del mío por lo que me hice hacia atrás y me pare dispuesta a salir pronto de ahí.

-Todavía no he terminado- me volví hacia el, ahora que quería – Quiero estar enterado antes de que haga alguna compra o venta ¿entendido?- me dijo poniendo una sonrisa torcida que se me hizo de lo mas sexy.

-Si, así será señor -seguía en la puerta, no me atrevía acercarme mas a el. -¿Algo más? -

-Es todo, váyase por favor –

Salí casi corriendo de ahí, no entendía la forma en que se comportaba y lo tajante que era con las personas. ¿Por qué seria así?


End file.
